


Enter the cumtube

by orphan_account



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Come Inflation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zim gets punished by the Tallests for everything.





	Enter the cumtube

"Invader Zim, you stand before us nearly destroying our ship," Red explains. 

"And almost killing us all!" Purple adds. 

"Is Zim rewarded?" Zim asks as he is suspended in midair and has his hands shackled together. "Yeah, something like that!" Purple had a mischevious look upon his face as he looked to Red. "Unleash the tube," Red announced as a worker invader did so as a large tube descended from the ship ceiling and wormed its way into Zim's mouth. The tube like snake tendrils pressed to Zim's mouth who looked on in fear. "What is this thing?!" Zim screeched before being silenced by it shoving itself into his mouth. "You'll see you annoying fuck!" Red yelled as the invader working it handed Red the remote "this to go higher and" he explained all the buttons. "Don't kill him with it." 

"No promises." 

Zim was on display for all the other irkens on the ship and broadcasting it live as well to any and every planet. "Let this be a lesson to all who cross and or annoy us!" 

Zim's eyes were horrified as he felt the tube release a sticky hot white essence entering him and filling him whole. Cum began leaking out of his mouth as he was gagging horribly but unable to remove it. 

"Where is cum coming from?" One of the invaders asked raising their hand. "Good question! I don't know! And I don't care!" Red told them. The invader nodded, "ok!" and went back to watching. Another male invader asked "is this a punishment to all who disobey because this is kind of hot!" 

Red and Purple looked at each other. 

They both nodded. 

"Fire him out the airlock!" 

Two guards picked him up and shot him out. 

Zim was squirming and wriggling in the grasp of the machines claws as the tube continued to pump his mouth hole full of cum. "Oh another?!" Red asked the muffled Zim who could not respond as a second tube was summoned from somewhere. This tube prodded to his ass and entered him there. Two tubes filling Zim with cum now. The robotic arms pulled his legs apart and pulled off his pant legs, revealing his slit penis which was forcibly out. 

Zim's arms were still restrained. 

The two robotic hands clasped around him and began pumping him up and down as the two cum tubes continued to fill him. 

"Do you see this? This slut invader?" 

Some irkens looked on horrified. 

Some other irkens jacked off to the seen. 

Zim had tears running down his eyes as he was filled with humiliation. 

Zim had so much running through his mind but doesn't have time to process as he is forcibly made to cum and dropped to the floor as Tallest Red put his foot to his head. "Do you understand your place you stupid little bitch?" 

Zim coughed and gargled up cum. 

No answer. 

Zim was crushed further with Red's heel. "Do you?!" 

Zim coughed and sputtered up cum "Zi-zim...understands..." 

Red gripped Zim's head and threw him against the wall like a used condom. 

"Let that be a lesson to you all." 

Zim crawled out of the trashcan and was forced to be sent home as he spawned on his floor again. Covered in his own cum and crying. Gir looked upon him. "Master?" 

Zim continued to cry. 

"Master?" 

Gir tapped Zim. "Are you okay?" 

Zim was still. 

"Zim just needs time to himself!" 

....time to recover from this. 

Zim hugs himself and cries.


End file.
